


Dance Into Forever

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Rimming, alpha!Castiel, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean loves to dance, Cas... not so much. So when Cas takes Dean to the club and lets him dance alone, the unwanted attention from other alphas creates a problem.





	Dance Into Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lovesagoodstory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovesagoodstory/gifts).



> I wrote this from a prompt given to me by my friend lovesagoodstory1

Cas had been dating Dean for a few weeks. They both knew they were true mates, but Cas had wanted to take it slow, needing to know for sure that Dean was really ready to be mated. Dean was a free spirit, and Cas didn’t want to mate him until he was sure Dean was ready to settle down.

Cas knew Dean loved him. It was obvious whenever Dean scented Cas’ throat and Dean put off the scent of a happy, satisfied omega. And Dean smelled amazing to Cas, like leather and motor oil and sage. 

Cas liked making Dean smile, so when Dean told him he loved to dance, Cas couldn’t resist. Cas did  _ not _ dance. He had no rhythm whatsoever, and only embarrassed himself whenever he had tried. But Dean was a great dancer. 

Cas agreed to go to the club, and let Dean dance. He couldn’t foresee any problems with just sitting and watching Dean have a good time.

So, Cas found himself sitting in a booth that provided a good view of the dance floor, sipping his drink and watching Dean.

Dean was a very sensuous dancer. He swayed his hips and shook his ass and was a definite force of nature on the dance floor. He danced by himself, completely at ease.

But then Cas began to notice how the other alphas were looking at Dean. He felt a twinge of protective jealousy run through him. But still, Dean was alone and Cas tried to relax.

When the first alpha danced up to Dean. Cas watched carefully. 

Then two more alphas were dancing close to Dean. Cas felt himself stiffen. His hands curled into fists.

When the first alpha began to grind against  _ his omega _ , Dean allowed it. The alpha was rubbing up against Dean’s ass and Dean was pushing back against it.

Cas jumped up. He stormed towards the dance floor, and when he got to Dean, his eyes were red.

He grabbed Dean’s hand. Dean’s eyes got big when he saw both the look on Cas’ face, and his red eyes.

“C-Cas?”

Cas pulled Dean’s hand. “We’re leaving, Dean.”

Dean walked with Cas to the car. The scent of upset, apologetic omega rolled off him in waves.

They didn’t say a word all the way back to Cas’, Dean taking in the overpowering scent of possessive, jealous alpha. He kind of liked it, truth be told.

When they got inside, Dean turned to Cas with big eyes.

“I’m sorry, Cas. I never meant for things to get out of hand. Please…”

Cas growled and pulled Dean’s shirt off him. 

“You liked the attention, Dean.”

Dean blushed. “Yeah, I did, but it didn’t mean anything. You know I love you…”

Cas unbuttoned Dean’s jeans and grabbed the zipper. Dean looked down at Cas’ hand. 

“Want you, alpha. Want you so bad…”

Cas pulled the zipper down and pulled Dean’s jeans and boxers down to the floor. Dean toed out of his shoes and socks and stepped out of the clothes.

Cas looked at him, eyes glowing. “Bed. Now.”

Dean ran to the bedroom and jumped on the bed. He was slicking a lot. It ran down over his balls and onto his thighs. He flipped over on his hands and knees and stuck his ass out, waiting for Cas to come in the room.

Dean looked back over his shoulder, and Cas was standing in the doorway, still fully clothed, and staring at Dean.

Dean wiggled his ass. “Come on, alpha, you know you want it.”

“You really think you deserve it, after letting strange alphas grind up against you at the bar?”

Dean blushed. “Maybe not. I acted badly, I know. Just need you to forgive me. Please? I’ll never do that again.” 

Cas growled, “Damn right, you won’t.” He yanked off his tie and took off his clothes. 

Dean couldn’t help but stare at Cas’ huge alpha cock, dripping precum, and growl a little himself.

Cas climbed up behind Dean and grabbed his ass. He spread the cheeks apart and Dean whined.

Cas put his face to Dean’s leaking hole and licked. Dean moaned at the feeling. 

Cas licked and sucked Dean’s slick until Dean was a writhing mess. 

“Please, please, Cas… alpha, need you. Need you inside me…”

Cas just kept licking and sucking. Dean was in tears.

“I’m sorry! Please... “

With another growl Cas pulled away, slick running down his chin.

“What? I didn’t hear you, Dean.”

Dean whined, “I need you inside me, please, Cas… alpha…”

Cas lined up and shoved in all the way. Dean groaned and pushed back against him.

Cas began to fuck Dean hard and fast. But just when Dean could feel Cas’ knot banging against his rim, Cas slowed down. 

Dean moaned pitifully.

“Want my knot?”

“Oh god, yes, please, alpha, want it so bad.”

“Who do you belong to?”

Dean pushed back but Cas pulled back to keep Dean from taking his knot.

“You. I belong to you. Only you, Cas. You’re all I want.”

Cas shoved his knot inside Dean and they tied.

Dean came all over the bed, just lost in the feeling of Cas filling him over and over.

Dean caught his breath, turned his head and said, “Do it! Please… Cas, make me yours for real.”

Cas leaned over and licked Dean’s neck, over the gland.

“You want this, Dean? I mean, really want it?”

Dean moaned out a “Yes… god yes.” Cas bit.

He bit until he tasted blood. 

Dean felt his brain get foggy and there was a rush of noise in his ears.

When he came back to himself, they were laying on their sides, spooning, and Cas was licking over the mating bite. The room reeked of possessive alpha and satisfied omega.

“You’re mine, now, Dean, just mine.”

Dean moved his head to kiss Cas. “Just yours. Forever.”

Cas smiled and kissed him back. 

“Just wait until my knot goes down. I’m gonna fuck you all night long, mate.”

Dean sighed happily. “Good. I’m looking forward to it,  _ mate _ .” 

Dean snuggled closer to where Cas spooned his back. Cas put his arm around Dean’s waist and kissed the back of his neck.

Dean sighed contentedly.  _ Mate.. _ .He was so happy his plan had worked. 

  



End file.
